I Will Not Series
by ranDUMM
Summary: But the problem is that I don’t think he’s really my hero anymore'. Ginny's Pledge, a chapter story. Linked with 'I Will Not'.
1. I Will Not Turn You Down

After the war, when you come to me with bright eyes, I will not pull away

"**After the war, when you come to me with bright eyes, I will not pull away."**

It was over.

Everything.

The pain, the suffering, the fear.

And he saved us all from our impending doom. I know I should feel happy, perhaps love struck by how he had saved us all, the hero, my hero.

But the problem is that I don't think he's really my hero anymore. I saw him on the floor in front of Voldemort, dead. Still. So… empty. And it was then that I figured that I do not love him. I would be upset, perhaps depressed if he died… but I no longer loved him.

I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him.

I couldn't pretend that I was infatuated with him.

I couldn't spend my life as a … doll. To be used, showcased and roughly put aside when not needed, when he got bored with me.

But they would all be upset. They would all be disappointed.

"My Ginny, the first girl in generations, is in love with Harry Potter! Yes, he even broke up with her to protect her!"

Protect her, pfft. Didn't he understand that everyone was in danger anyway? That it no longer mattered that they were dating?

No, I knew the real reason that he broke up with me. It was the whole doll thing again. I was in his way. I would be a distraction. I could no longer be with him.

And if at first I felt heart-broken, if I dreamt about him through the endless nights of war, I knew that he wasn't thinking of me. He only cared about himself and his precious quest.

But I still couldn't turn him down, when he came to me, to celebrate, to rejoice. You thought that it was a new beginning; I knew that it was the beginning of the end.

**Haha ! The first in my 'I will not' series.**

**Hope you like it **

**ranDUMM .**


	2. I Will Not Be Hurt

After the war, when you come to me with bright eyes, I will not pull away

"**When you take me to your work parties, and introduce me as 'My Wife," and brush me off, I will not be hurt."**

Perhaps this is why I get so upset. That you make me stay with you, you know I don't love you, and you don't love me. Maybe a little, but not enough.

"Hello Mr Sherrin! Yes, I am doing extremely well. I have hardly anything to do, all the death eaters are dead, and I still get a brilliant pay! Oh she's my wife, Ginevra. Did you here about the new training program?"

Brushed aside, and if anyone asks…

"Ginevra is beautiful isn't she? She and I fell hopelessly in love a few years ago. She's a doll. Ginevra, go have a champagne with Guen. Ahh, Mr. Fillnuy! I didn't see you here. How are you?"

Brushed aside, forever. Never recognized.

Always Harry Potter the great, The Boy Who Conquered, The Beacon of hope's wife. Never, "Ginny, I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

Just, "Oh, you're Harry Potter's wife. Is it true that Harry Potter actually _died_?!"

Never remembered for who I am, always for someone I never wanted to be.

"Ginny Potter, why are you crying? Is Harry Potter a bad husband? Is he beating you?" I can't agree, I can't go along with it. I'm hopeless.

"No, it's just PMS."

Hopeless. I don't love him, and I'm defending him… maybe I am the bad wife?

**Woahh this was a hard one! Much harder than I thought… It kind of goes off track half way… I don't know. I didn't like this one as much.**

**Anyway I hope you like it **

**ranDUMM .**


	3. I Will Not Regret It

After the war, when you come to me with bright eyes, I will not pull away

"**When you tell me that we are going to get married, without even asking, I will not regret telling you sooner."**

Do I want this? Do I want a life of being a sideshow? A person just to organize everything of his?

I knew the answer before he told me.

"Ginev -Ginny. I've organized our wedding for March 22nd. As of now, we're engaged. Your ring is on my office desk. Make sure you pick it up before you go to bed."

And he was gone.

I didn't know we were getting married. This is the first I've heard of it.

It sounded like he was sending me to the dry cleaners.

Why didn't I tell him sooner? Because I thought that he cared about me. Deep, deep down.

I didn't want to marry him!

But I will face my challenge. I will go through with it, because really, I'm left with no other choice.

He's controlled my life.

I know, however, that all my family will be 'proud' so to say, of me. Because they, unlike him, love me. They, unlike him, care about me.

He, unlike them, controls my whole life.

And there are no escape routes.

Stuck for life.

**Three updates in a day! WOOHOO! Haha, I love this story. I like this quote, but not the piece that goes in with it. I don't know… I couldn't get enough emotion into it. **

**Anyway I hope you like it **

**ranDUMM .**


	4. I Will Not Be Upset

"**When I am walking towards you in the marriage aisle, I will not let myself feel upset that I am leading myself into a life I do not want."**

This was it.

No going back.

My father is walking next to me, so proud, so happy, my mother is sitting right at the front of the row and rows of people, crying because she doesn't have Harry's mother to share her joy with but more so because her darling beautiful, baby daughter was getting married. She wasn't ready to let go of Ginny, but of course, all that was important to her was that Ginny was happy.

I failed.

I haven't been properly happy since maybe the end of my fifth year; when I thought that Harry's love for me was true… that my love for Harry was true.

So why was I really doing this?

Walking to a life I didn't want.

As much as I wanted to deny it, Harry was really my life. A life I really didn't want.

I would throw him away if I could, but the problem was, I couldn't.

I was next to him, the priest was talking, but it was all a jumble of sounds and emotions.

"I, Harry James Potter, choose you Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

Lies, all lies.

"Oi, Gin, you can still back out!" Ginny turned, to see George grinning from his space in the crowd, winking.

And it occurred top her.

He was right.

But then, she looked into his eyes, and saw the pleading, the hurt, the sorrow.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, choose you Harry James Potter to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

There were catcalls, and Ginny realized that they were meant to kiss. She turned, he lifted the veil, and their lips met and melted into each other, all stiffness forgotten, and Ginny realized that it was all nervousness; Harry didn't know.

But after the wedding, it was back to how it had been. They were having a honeymoon in Paris, and Ginny was looking forward to the night after the marriage.

It was all forced.

It was all lies.

**Ouchh . I really liked that one.**

**Anyways. I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated before now… but I have other stories that you can read.**

**Please, go ahead.**

**Once again sorry, rannDUMM.**


	5. I Will Keep Calm

"**When you shout at me that I became pregnant, I will keep calm; I will remain strong for the baby's sake."**

"YOU _IDIOT_ GINNY! We never even _discussed_ children! What the hell possessed you to get pregnant?!" Harry yelled at me with no abandon. No thought as to why I was crying, as to why I was shaking with anger and fright. As far as he was concerned, this was a huge blow. He hadn't planned to have kids for another three years at least.

"Well, you were part of this as well Harry! It was a joint development! I'm not capable of reproducing on my own!" Harry's face swelled up, and he went purple.

"Get an abortion," he snarled. Fury bubbled in my stomach.

"I will _not_ get an abortion!! Just because this doesn't go through with your _plan_ that does _not_ mean that I am not going through with this baby! You are a part of this, and it is inhumane to kill a child like that!" I stood there facing him, my chest heaving. He shook his head and left the room.

I sunk to the floor, still completely enraged by Harry's reaction to my pregnancy. How _dare_ he suggest an abortion! Did he not have any feelings whatsoever?!

I looked at my belly, and subconsciously rubbed it. I was going to take the best care of this baby, and nothing Harry wanted to do or didn't want to do would stop that.

I had to take care of it. I had to stand up to him. At least for the baby's sake.


	6. I Will Not Regret It 2

"**When the kids are toddlers, and you bring nannies to look after them, so we can go to fancy parties, I will not regret spending less time with my children."**

"Ginevra, let's go." I looked up to see Harry dressed in dress robes, pulling on his shoes.

"Where are we going?" I asked, frowning. I didn't remember planning anything for today, though even if I had, that would consist of me and my babies James and Albus. Harry would not have consented to come with us, because he had way too much _work_. I knew that the real reason was because he didn't want to spend time with his own wife and kids. I personally couldn't care less, but I knew that the kids were dying to spend some times with their father.

"Ministry party," replied Harry. I sighed, frustrated.

"Harry, I'm playing with the kids. Go on your own." Harry frowned.

"That's why we have nannies, Ginevra. Now hurry up and get ready." I stood up.

"I'm busy." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up, Ginevra. We'll be late."

"Harry, I'm playing with the kids! It's nearly their bed time; I have to put them to sleep." Harry huffed impatiently.

"This is ridiculous Ginevra! Why do you want to play with them? They have nannies for that! I spend thousands of galleons for a reason. Now _go get changed_." He walked out. I was ready to tear my hair out. I couldn't even put my own kid to sleep, because I had to go to some stupid ministry party where my stupid so called husband would introduce me to everyone as his stupid wife. Woo freaking' hoo.

It was always like this. Whenever I was with my darling kids, I had to go out somewhere trivial, that could've managed just fine with Harry, and there was absolutely no point in me going. But of course, Harry needed me right beside him. Not for encouragement or support or someone close to talk to amidst the entire stupid Ministry people. No, the only reason I had to go was because I looked 'good' next to Harry, and that I made him look 'respectable'.

Well, boo hoo Harry, I can't give up my children and stand next to you all night in uncomfortable heels and dress robes looking pretty.

"HURRY UP, GINEVRA!"

Not that I have a choice or anything.


End file.
